


Team movie night

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Series: What if: Infinity War edition [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Peter and Tony are alive, Steve and Tony made up, They won, the team made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby





	Team movie night

"Can we watch a Disney movie?" Peter asked the team.

"Let's watch IT!" Clint suggested and gave the kid a sneaky grin.

"No, the spider-baby can't handle those movies." Tony declined.

"Spider-baby?" Steve asked, having no clue what he meant.

"Steve, Stark adopted the kid," Natasha implied. "It's just isn't legal."

"Rhodey, help me-"

"It's true, Tony."

After an hour of deciding on a movie, they settled on Dumbo. Tony sat between Steve and Peter, Rhodey sat with Sam and Natasha, and Bruce and Thor were sitting on the floor. Three bowls of popcorn were made and hot coco was provided.

Steve found himself being grateful that they won the war against Thanos, that they made up, and that he was alive to see it. He was grateful to see Tony truly happy for the first time in a long time, and he had the spider-kid to thank for that. They were a more than a team. They were a family. He noticed how Tony cried tears of joy on Rhodey's shoulder when he found out Pepper was pregant with his baby last month. __

* * *

 

_Steve heard soft gasps for air and turned around to see Tony Stark quietly crying on his friend's shoulder._

_"It was a true positive. She's going to have my baby." Tony softly said._

_"Something tells me that you're going to be a good dad, tones."_

_Tony kept quietly sobbing onto Rhodey's shoulder as ne nodded in agreement. "You're damn right, Uncle Rhodey."_

* * *

 

Peter started to tug on Tony's shirt, indicating that he was tired.

"Are you tired, little spider?" Natasha noticed and asked.

"My little dumbo." Tony whispered and pressed a kiss onto the teen's forehead.

"You guys saw that, right?!" Clint asked with excitment. "Stark's gone soft on us!"

"Shut up, Barton."

"F.R.I.D.A.Y took a picture already." Steve chimed in.


End file.
